elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stros M'Kai
Stros M'Kai (Yoku: Sanloa M'Kai/Sister of Thought)Dialogue of Saban[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/redguard-forum-madness The Redguard Forum Madness] is an island territory located on the eastern Abecean Sea near the mainland regions of Khefrem and Hew's Bane. The island has been important to the Kingdoms of Hammerfell as well as the Empires of Cyrodiil. By game *Stros M'Kai (Redguard) *Stros M'Kai (Online) Description Geography Stros M'Kai is one of the smallest islands owned by Hammerfell, and it is behind other territories such as Herne and Cespar in size. But what Stros M'Kai has an advantage on is its proximity to the mainland and the former capital of Hammerfell, Hegathe which is located north of the island on Khefrem. Stros M'Kai is heavily shrouded in sandy dunes and the rugged Ogres Tooth Mountains which are on the western end of the Isle. The capital of Port Hunding is the located on large ravines that divide the city from the Palace. The river flows through Stros M'Kai and splits the main island into two. Hunding Bay refers to the large opening in central Stros M'Kai that has the Island of Iron Faces and the Statue to Frandar Hunding on it. Northwest of Stros M'Kai is the Spine, a small archipelago of small jagged islands that are largely uninhabitable. Off the coast of the main island and the Spine is an island colloquially known as the Isle of N'Gasta. It was the home of the elusive Sload race of Beastfolk that haunt the Abecean Sea. Fauna Assassin Beetle The Assassin Beetle or the Samara Scarabs back in Yokuda,The Hunger of Sep are a dangerous type of insectoid found in the deserts of Stros M'Kai and the Alik'r Desert. These beetles are more commonly found in the Ogres Tooth Mountains and the outer ruins of Bthzark on the island. The Assassin Beetle shares a striking resemblance to its electrifying cousins of the southern Tamriel Coast and their fiery brethren of the Morrowind Ashlands. They have a black endoskeleton that helps them blend into the shadows; this is likely the reason why they tend to live near the mountains. Killing an Assassin Beetle can be tricky since their blood is laced with acid, which can burn the skin quickly.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Morrowind Wolves Wolves are found more in Stros M'Kai then in places such as the Alik'r Desert or Craglorn. Wolves tend to live on the central coasts of Stros M'Kai, on the Hunding Bay. Wolves travel in packs and attack all at once. Sometimes they will move in different directions to confuse their prey and catch them off guard. Despite their substantial numbers, a wolf is not hard to take down.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Skyrim Dwarven Animunculi The Dwemer have ancient cities located all across northern Tamriel in places such as Red Mountain, the eastern Reach, and the Wrothgarian Mountains. The Dwarves hold secrets that are sought out by the spheres of influence in Tamriel, and they must protect their secrets by any means necessary. They built giant contraptions that roam the halls of Bthzark such as the Dwarven Spider, the Dwarven Sphere, and the Dwarven Centurion. Many people do not make it out of Bthzark because the machinations fight valiantly for their long gone creators. The Dwarven Spider is a spider-like machine that conducts electricity that can be passed onto other robots. The Dwarven Sphere is a large machine that uses a sphere to move around, and they have arms resembling Swords and Crossbows. The Dwarven Centurion is a giant machine that blows incredibly hot steam and can demolish a building in a single swing. Durzogs The Durzog is a strange creature that resembles a combination of a feral Argonian and a rabid dog. Durzogs are lizard dogs that have long spiked spines and pale green skin that gives them a wild look to them. They have a large jaw with immense teeth that can bite off the head of anyone. Their hides are riddled with barbs and such that make them hard to fight actually. Durzogs are commonly used as battle pets for Goblins since they tend to live in the same area. Durzogs can be found in the northern mountains of Stros M'Kai near Goblin Camps or by the coast of the island or the rivers.Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Elsweyr Goblins Goblins are a barbaric folk that lives practically everywhere, from Morrowind to the Summerset Isles. Goblins live in tribes, but there is only one tribe to exist on Stros M'Kai, the Dogeater Tribe. The Tribe has lived all through the second era in the northern mountains of the island and have the northern region under their grasp. The Dogeaters have built large caves that extend throughout the hills. The Dogeaters use Durzogs as reliable battle pets for taking out travelers from Port Hunding to Saintsport. Goblins make makeshift weapons and can easily outnumber unaware passersby. Flora Stros M'Kai is largely a desert biome with some levels of vegetation found throughout the island. Thin patches of grass can be found throughout the Hunding Bay as well as in Port Hunding. Desert plants such as palm trees, desert shrubs, and small cactuses can be found in small pockets in the desert and decent quantities on the coast. Stros M'Kai tends to have imported goods from the mainland, so the people do not tend to any plant farms. The Ogres Tooth Mountains have small areas of plants that grow along the base. Plants such as the Mountain Flower or Wormwood grow in this area while plants such as the Water Hyacinth, the Nirnroot, and the Columbine grow on the sea and waterways. One of the rarest roots found in Western Tamriel is the Jarrin Root, these roots are found in the shadows of Stros M'Kai and can be made into a deadly poison. They are rare to come across and can be mixed into any food without anyone suspecting a thing. According to some archives, the Dark Brotherhood of Skyrim planned on using Jarrin Root to poison Emperor Titus Mede II. It has been shown that Stros M'Kai produces Rum that is exported to places such as Solitude and Wayrest. This means that Stros M'Kai must grow an abundant amount of sugarcane to produce a lot of Rum and to receive critical acclaim. Government The isle of Stros M'Kai is referred to as a kingdom along with the cities of Hegathe and Elinhir, and it is the property of the Crowns, one of the two political parties that exist in Hammerfell. The Crowns, compared to the Forebears, kept the traditions that the Na-Totambu have preserved from the continent of Yokuda. During the Tiber Wars, the ruler of the island was Prince A'Tor, the son of High King Thassad II of Sentinel. A'Tor was a valiant warrior during the Conquest of Hammerfell and passed during the Battle of Hunding Bay. A'Tor could have been considered the king of Stros M'Kai, but at the time, he was referred to as a prince. After the battle, the Septim Empire issued a provisional government to re-establish order on the island. Admiral Amiel Richton was named Provisional Governor of the island and ruled the island with an iron fist up until 2E 864 where he was assassinated. The First Treaty of Stros M'Kai created an agreement between the Crowns and the Empire, Stros M'Kai was a Kingdom of the Third Empire. The Imperial Legion guarded the island and had a garrison stationed in Port Hunding. Saintsport is independent of the city, but they still have a substantial relationship. Religion Because of Hammerfell's integration into the Septim Empire, Port Hunding is required to have a temple dedicated to the Nine Divines. Through some unknown method, Port Hunding and the Kingdom of Stros M'Kai was given Arkay to worship over. The Temple of Arkay is located on the south-central end of the city near the town square. Arkay is the God and Governor of the Circle Life, meaning he represents life and death in Tamriel. Arkay has Temples all across Tamriel in places such as County Cheydinhal, Kingdom of Falkreath, Kingdom of Sentinel, and the Barony of the Ilessan Hills. While the city-folk worship Arkay of the Nine Divines, many Redguards worship Morwha of the Redguard Pantheon. Morwha is described as the God of Fertility and is commonly associated with Mara of the Nine Divines.Varieties of Faith, Crown Redguards History Second Era Marooned on Stros M'Kai; Assembling the Spearhead Before becoming the hero of the Daggerfall Covenant and the liberator of the Bangkorai Garrison, the Vestige was marooned on the Isle of Stros M'Kai after escaping Coldharbour and falling into the Abecean Sea. The Vestige met with Captain Kaleen of The Spearhead who planned on leaving for Betnikh to bring the Seamount Clan of Orsimer into the Daggerfall Covenant. She needed experienced crew members situated on Stros M'Kai to make the journey and to have a sustainable team to keep around in here travels. She sent the Vestige to find Jakarn, Crafty Lerisa, and Neramo all of whom are located in different parts of Stros M'Kai. Jakarn was in The Goblin Caves on the northern island, Crafty Lerisa was in Saintsport, and Neramo was in Bthzark in the Ogres Tooth Mountains. After gathering the team, Kaleen needed Headman Bhosek to be killed leave Stros M'Kai safety. With everyone's combined skills, Bhosek was assassinated and the people of Stros M'Kai was freed from Bhosek's reign. The crew of The Spearhead set sailed for Betnikh.Events in The Broken SpearheadEvents in Buried SecretsEvents in Innocent ScoundrelEvents in Like Moths to a CandleEvents in Tip of the Spearhead The Battle of Hunding Bay; The Rise of Tiber Septim In 2E 854, King Cuhlecain of Falkreath was assassinated by a Breton Nightblade from the Western Reach and the Seat of Sundered Kings needed a new emperor to rule over the Colovian West and the Nibenese East. Cuhlecain's prized general assumed the throne and began a conquest throughout Tamriel, his name was Tiber Septim. Hammerfell at the time was ruled by High King Thassad II of the Crowns who passed away in 2E 862. The city of Sentinel was under the rule of the Crowns until Thassad's death when the Forebears led by Baron Volag retook Sentinel by force and prevented Crown Prince A'Tor from assuming the throne. A'Tor would travel from Stros M'Kai to Sentinel and committed one of the bloodiest massacres in Tamrielic History.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: CyrodiilPocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell This conflict caused a civil war between the two political factions in Hammerfell, and it slowly fell into the Crowns' favor. The Forebear took serious measures in this war by asking Tiber Septim for his aid in the battle in exchange for Hammerfell's allegiance into the Third Empire. Stros M'Kai and Port Hunding became the Crowns' headquarters in the Civil War while the Forebears had the city of Sentinel and the Alik'r Desert. Many Crowns loyalists deserted A'Tor and joined the Forebears when they realized what the Septim Empire would give to Hammerfell. This caused a sudden flux in Crowns numbers and the battlefront being pushed into the Abecean Sea and eventually into Stros M'Kai waters. The final battle in the Civil War was the Battle of Hunding Bay and it left Stros M'Kai in a state of woe. The Septim Navy was led by Admiral Amiel Richton while the Crowns were led by Prince A'Tor. Richton utilized the dragon known as Nafaalilargus to burn down the Crown fleets, A'Tor died honorable in combat and Stros M'Kai was captured, by Richton. Hammerfell fell to the Imperials of Cyrodiil.Events in The Restless Revolution; Enter Cyrus the Restless In the aftermath of the battle, Hammerfell was heavily oppressed by the Third Empire, and Stros M'Kai was no exception. Admiral Richton was named Provisional Governor of Stros M'Kai, and Imperial Garrisons were built in every city found throughout Hammerfell. In 2E 864, a pirate that was known as Cyrus arrived into Stros M'Kai to find his sister, Iszara, who disappeared sometime after the Battle of Hunding Bay. Cyrus did a couple of odd jobs here and there until he accepted a position to retrieve the Amulet of N'Gasta on an island off the coast of Stros M'Kai. After bringing the Amulet to Amiel Richton, he was double-crossed and put into The Grave to be imprisoned.Events in Arriving on Stros M'kaiEvents in Retrieve N'Gasta's Amulet Cyrus escaped the Grave sometime afterward with the knowledge on how to contact the Restless League of Pirates and the key to Saintsport's Lighthouse. Cyrus returned to Port Hunding to learn more about how to contact the Restless League. He met Urik, who gave Cyrus the League's Insignia while Erasmo gave him a code that is also required to attend the League. Cyrus traveled to Saintsport and signaled the Restless League, he was eventually taken to the League's headquarters and met the leader of the group, Basil. With Basil's help, Cyrus unlocked Iszara's Lodge and found out her plan to revive Prince A'Tor to continue the fight. Cyrus returns to the Isle of N'Gasta to see if he knew anything. Cyrus discovered N'Gasta with Iszara's body and defeated him using the Flask of Lillandril. Cyrus entered Oblivion and The Fields of Regret to follow Iszara. Cyrus met Clavicus Vile and Barbas in the Oblivion Plane and wagered his soul for Iszara's Soul. Cyrus was able to outsmart Vile and saved his sister. Their next objective was to retrieve the Soul Gem with Prince A'Tor's soul.Events in Escape the CatacombsEvents in Meeting the Restless LeagueEvents in Finding the Flask of Lillandril Prince A'Tor's Soul Gem is kept in the Palace Treasury in Port Hunding. Entering from the outside would be a death sentence, so Cyrus entered the Palace via the Grave. After defeating several guards, he finally arrived into the Treasury, but it was guarded by a giant red dragon known as Nafaalilargus. In a heated battle, Cyrus defeated the Dragon and retrieved the Soul Gem. Afterward, Cyrus met with Iszara and a Yokudan Gypsy named Saban at a camp outside of the city. The three traveled to A'Tor's sarcophagus and infused his soul with a steel longsword now known as the Soul Sword. With this great blade, Cyrus confronted Amiel Richton and his assassin, Dram at the Port Hunding Palace. Cyrus killed Dram and defeated Richton, who was on a Dwemer Airship. Stros M'Kai was liberated from the oppressive Amiel Richton and through A'Tor's advice, the First Treaty of Stros M'Kai was created between Iszara and Tiber Septim. Hammerfell's rights were not so restricted, and the province fully accepted its integration into the Third Empire. Cyrus left Stros M'Kai to further explore the lands of Tamriel, some say he traveled to Black Marsh to find the legendary Eye of Argonia.Events in Resurrecting Prince A'TorEvents in Attack on the PalaceEvents in The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Eye of Argonia Fourth Era The Epilogue & The Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai On the 30th of Frostfall, 4E 171, the Third Aldmeri Dominion of Alinor gave Emperor Titus Mede II an ultimatum that demanded tributes, the banning of Talos worship throughout the Mede Empire, and large sections of southern Hammerfell. Mede naturally rejected these terms and the Great War commenced. The Dominion invaded the shores of the south of Hammerfell and the borders of the south of Cyrodiil, entering the regions of Khefrem and Blackwood. The War left the Imperial Province in shambles, and multiple cities were sacked by the Dominion led by both Lord Naarifin and Lady Arannelya. In 4E 175, the Dominion armies moved to the Heartlands of Cyrodiil to capture the Imperial City. After the gruesome Battle of the Red Ring, the Dominion marched past Weye and the gates of the Imperial City, this battle was known as Sack of the Imperial City. The War ended when Titus Mede II was forced to sign the White-Gold Concordat.The Great War (Book) The Redguards of Hammerfell were furious with the signing of the White-Gold Concordat, they seceded from the Mede Empire, and they continued the fight throughout Hammerfell. The war continued for another five years while Cyrodiil tries their hardest to rebuild from the destruction. Southern Hammerfell was completely decimated, although the total amount of damage is known, it can be assumed that cities such as Abah's Landing and Hegathe were severely damage and repairing them would take a lot of time. The War ended with the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai that was signed in 4E 180. Location Settlements *Port Hunding **Port Hunding Palace **Draggin Tale Inn **Temple of Arkay **The Grave **Hunding's Palatial Hall *Saintsport **Saintsport's Lighthouse *Dogeater Goblin Camp *Observatory Ruins *Bthzark *Pillar of the Singing Sun Caves *The Goblin Caves *Sandy Grotto Landmarks *Abecean Sea *Devil's Den *Hunding Bay *Island of Iron Faces *Isle of N'Gasta *Ogres Tooth Mountains *Rash Merchant's Plummet *The Spine *The Warrior Statue Gallery Stros M'Kai Map.jpg|Map of Stros M'Kai. Port HundingSceneryLocalInn.png|Port Hunding, the number one getaway for pirates. Saintsport's Lighthouse.png|Saintsport is the only other settlement on the island. Stros M'Kai (Online).jpg|The the island of Iron Faces watches Hunding Bay. TESO Bthzark.png|Bthzark, the dwarven city sunk into the sand. Map of Stros M'kai.jpg|A proper map of the kingdom of Stros M'Kai. Siege of Stros M'Kai DWD.png|Siege of Stros M'Kai in . Appearances * * * * ru:Строс М'Кай ja:Stros M'kai Category:Redguard: Locations Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations Category:Lore: Islands Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Regions